2016-09-17
This is what happened on Saturday, September 17, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Calliope and Erica have their morning run, then they meet Donut at the cafeteria, where he's working. Calliope struggles with her feelings for Erica, combined with Erica asking Donut on a date.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 3 Before, during, and after breakfast, Erica is overjoyed about her forthcoming date with Donut. That breakfast is spent with Bianca St. Claire, Laura, and Morgana. Tanya also joins. Laura is reminded about her plan to join Calliope in meeting with the Unladen Swallows, but doesn't this day, because she is babysitting the Wyatt children.Laura and the Village Very early in the morning, Laura is woken by Vanessa having a nightmare. In the morning, Vanessa tells Laura about the fight with the Lakota Sioux demon that resulting in the Sioux Falls League disbanding. Then Wyatt and Lanie arrive. Laura takes the kids out so the adults can talk. When they get back, Laura discovers that Dr. Barton has been delayed by the MCO. Caitlin and Hikaru have another discussion, and decide to build an Essence storage facility.Sunshine & Fury Hikaru’s first session in driving class. She has a license problem. Morgana enjoys Saturday morning costume class, even though Bianca and Tanya still aren’t speaking to each other.Like a Candle in the Wind After costuming class, Photech sets it up so Glyph is trapped in the tunnels, with Eliott and himself. During ensuing fight she realizes that prepared spells on paper would probably work for her, so she rips some sheets from her notebook that have glyphs she’s doodled on them. The results are all she can expect. She eventually traps them in place so her “rust” spell can destroy their equipment.The Writing on the Wall: Part 3 Then Beatdown appears. Glyph gets him by using her elemental earth power to make him sink into the concrete floor of the tunnel. Then Beatdown tells her that Esquire sent him to rough her up a little, because that would drive her to the Bad Seeds for protection. Twitch and Raccoon are talking in the Bad Seeds clubhouse. Raccoon shows Twitch a clever trick to put a spy hole on a wall. Then Twitch notices she’s almost late for her initiation into Wondercute.Following the Path of Cute Wondercute gathers in their boring meeting room. Miss Ellison, their faculty advisor, does a transformation so the new girls have fuku uniforms, but they’ll only last to midnight. They rush out to spread cuteness, and first try to convert Penny Dreadful to the path of Cute. That doesn’t work, but then Michelle discovers an invisible Hello Kitty image on a flagstone using her crystal ball. They follow the path, finding several other Hello Kitty images and a statue, all pointing in the next direction to follow. They discover a couple of campus perverts, Decoy and his girlfriend, Blindside, who take sexy pictures of girls who don’t know they’re there and sell them. Wondercute tries to convert them to the path of cute. Then they discover Lapin, and try to talk to her. Lapin runs. She eventually manages to get rid of them by running into Melville. Eldritch builds an essence storage device. When Hikaru attunes it, she overdoes it again and falls unconscious. They get her operational in time for the night’s mixer. On the way, Hikaru and Tia have a heated disagreement about the MCO. That doesn’t get resolved as much as postponed. Donut goes back to his room in Twain Cottage to rest after his cafeteria job, and the rest stops, when his roommate Humorless returns. Donut and Cookie then go and meet Corporal Jack Ames for training, which is partially Donut's exercise. Calliope joins the Unladen Swallows. It's trying to make a comeback after the disastrous previous year when anything resembling real music was forbidden. During the afternoon, in the language labs, Erica re-encounters Wahnsinnig, who she only knows as "Kirsten Bischofsheim", the encounter leads Erica to run back to Dickinson Cottage and call her Uncle Adolph with a request on information on "Kirsten Bischofsheim". Adolph has a request as well, to check out the prices from Workshoppers to acquire special parts for a gift for her cousin, Penelope Stein. Calliope and Nefertiti Copeland are at dinner, watching the first floor of Crystal Hall. Nefertiti has this dinner after her "weekend dance class". Victoria Stone is with them, along with Nina Blake, and Laura. Calliope's brother is slapped by "a girl with dark brown hair and a pair of boobs that should not have been architecturally possibly to keep aloft without bra straps showing across her bared shoulders", because he couldn't talk to her without keeping his eyes off her chest. Late that evening, someone who I assume is “Sentinal” makes an arrangement with Latonya Mullins of the Masterminds to detach whoever the Secret Squirrels have tailing her. Early the next morning, Bianca awakens Morgana by having a nightmare. In Japan Late that evening, Hideo Taniguchi talks with his chief engineer about the way their company, Taniguchi Industries, is being beaten to market by firms that can afford a good R&D department. Hideo's daughter, Sakura Taniguchi, tells them about the sensation on the Gadget Girls Hero site.Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1 See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline